By The Sea
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It has been a year since the war with Zarkon has ended and everyone is still adjusting to life back on Earth. Lance and Pidge are now in a official relationship and they decide to spend one of their first dates at the beach where Pidge expresses some doubts about Zarkon's defeat and whether he'll actually be back. Only to be sweetly comforted by her new boyfriend. a Pidgance story.


By The Sea

The warm sand felt good underneath Pidge's feet as she stood on the edge of the waves softly tumbling down on the shoreline. After spending a good year fighting against the Galra in what seemed like a fruitless war, they had managed to go back home where they attempted some sort of normal life.

Lance walked up behind Pidge and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing really...I'm just appreciating the nice weather after all that rain we had the past few days." She replied as her head laid gently against his body.

After the events of the war, the two had officially started their relationship. They were too afraid to go all in while fighting against the Galra in fear they would lose each other to Zarkon. So they vowed not to go any further until they won the battle. Everyone was surprisingly very supportive of their newfound relationship and they even encouraged them to spend the day at the beach.

"Do you think they're watching us or something?" Lance joked as he looked around like a watchdog expecting to see a pair of binoculars looking down at them in the shadows.

Pidge shrugged her shoulders and giggled, "I don't know why they'd want to spy on us when we spent an entire war with them. We could all use some personal space from each other after that space odyssey honestly."

"Awww does that make me your personal space?"

"Lance. We're dating."

"Yeah~ but still."

Pidge turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tender hug. He returned her loving embrace and the warm water enveloped itself around their feet as the tide was beginning to rise slowly. Looking up she gazed into his blue eyes and he was studying every last detail of her face. After a moment of silence, Lance leaned his head down as he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her gently on the lips. Pidge returned his soft advance and kissed him back just as tenderly and together they just swayed like that in the warm sun.

When they finally parted, Pidge rubbed her nose against his and smiled. "You haven't given me a kiss like that since we won the war."

"Well this is a special day. We haven't had a real date since we got back home. With everything being so chaotic with the Garrison and our families, it's a wonder how we were even able to find time to hang out. Much less go on a date alone." Lance replied as he held her head against his chest softly after he lifted his head back up.

Pidge nodded her head. "I get what you mean, I'm surprised my mom was willing to let me go on a date today when she hasn't seen me in years. But I think she's trying her best to move forward after everything that has happened."

"Give her some time to heal...it's gotta be difficult after-" But his sentence was cut off by a sudden kiss by Pidge. She cupped his cheeks and brought him down to her level again, catching him off guard as he started to blush.

After that surprise attack, they broke apart and Pidge gazed into his eyes. "Let's not talk about that for a little while...OK?

"OK."

Lance took her by the hand and sat down with her on the beach, Pidge leaned against his body as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to support her.

"Do you think this peace will last Lance?" The Green Paladin asked softly as she looked up from the beautiful view in front of them.

Lance looked down at her with concern in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean. We're not entirely sure Zarkon will _**STAY**_ dead after we let one of his mystics escape the final battle. And while Allura assured us that they will hunt them down until they're dead I'm not quite certain things'll be wrapped up that easily." She admitted as her voice grew softer as her doubt clearly showed.

To her surprise, Lance lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes before kissing her on the lips. Now it was her turn to be surprise as he sucked the air right out of her with his soft lips pressed against hers. When they parted, Pidge gasped for air and her face was blushing furiously.

"To quote your words, let's not talk about that for a little while. I have a few ideas what we can do together instead of worrying about a phantom." Lance stated as he moved some strand hairs away from Pidge's face.

After being caught completely off guard, all she could do was nod her head and lay herself against her Boyfriend again as they spent the rest of that time enjoying the warm beach and the intimate moments that followed soon after.


End file.
